This invention relates to a recording node and to management systems using such recording node. The recording node of the invention receives meter outputs, and calculates and stores meter values, and stores data received from external devices. The information stored in the recording node can be made available to other nodes in a process control network and/or to other nodes in a distributed network, or in any type of network, to provide information useful for operations of the other nodes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,737 to Buscher et al discloses a metering system which synchronizes demand periods for a power provider and a customer. The system provides real time energy consumption data to a customer monitoring station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,472 to Juengel et al discloses a remote metering system. A remote metering device monitors, collects, analyzes and displays data from a plurality of meter devices, and transmits the data to a central system receiving device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,510 to Hicks discloses a system for monitoring and displaying utility usage to a local user. The system displays the current cost of the energy used. A system controller projects monthly billing cost based on the current rate of consumption. Pulses are fed from a metering device to a central system controller for calculating the amount of energy being used. The central system controller can control energy consuming devices and can display the consumption-related data. The system projects the expected cost for the billing period, such as a month (Column 4, lines 4-24).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,492 to Karlsson et al discloses a system including a central control unit for ongoing reading and registration of customer power consumption at a customer location remote from the central unit. The system displays, at the remote location, the price, consumption and cost of energy currently being used. Price is changed in real time to adjust for real time changes in cost of producing the energy. Such price changes are transmitted to the remote customer location for real time monitoring by the customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,362 to Liebl et al discloses an energy control system confined to a single premise, having a controller which uses time sensitive price tier data, entered and stored in the controller, on the premises, to control an appliance or HVAC system. The controller can control appliances based on the price in effect at any given time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,108 to Yeh discloses a computer network in a building, sensing pre-set conditions in the building, and controlling utilities and/or intelligent apparatus in the building in response to the conditions sensed.